Timur Aitmukhambetov
Timur Aitmukhambetov This character belongs to Kirá “Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.” - Mahatma Ghandi Quick Info Biography I am Timur Aitmukhambetov, I was born in Tian-Shan, Kyrgyzstan like peder was, after I was born valide insisted I be raised in Kazakhstan, along the Silk Road in the Kazak Desert like she had been. My valide and I spent most of my youth in Shymkent, an old market town located near Tashkent and some beautiful mountains. We ventured out to the small town of Shieli for its vegetables, huge watermelons, marjan kurus (diamond rice), the highest quality rice grown in Shieli. Peder worked for many of the merchants in many different cities, he was never around. Valide and I we were the takas ustaları. People know to offer high when they saw the two of us, because we were going to talk the price down to nothing. Early Life When I was a teenager, I met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She is the Hayatımın kamer, and I am her 'Güneş ve Yıldız.' Her name is Aiday Akarsu, valide to our kız Anara. Aiday was taken from me, taken by her peder who has never respected me or the wishes of his own kız. Aiday and her family were traveling though Kyzylorda when I saw her, when she found me. We were together for a year, twelve months before her peder Aibek returned to take her back home with him. We fought, the three of us, Aiday screaming at her peder telling him as clearly as she could, with words. Wherever I was, that was her home. Any place that I wasn't was exactly where she did not want to be. Aibek was not convinced, even if he was it didn't matter. He fought us both, emotionally and physically leaving the scars that remind me of what I lost. Personality I am not a cruel man, Anara, my kız could tell you how kind I can be, Aiday, my beloved could tell you how gentle I can be. I do have moments of blind rage, the moments where I think back to how Anara and Aiday were ripped away from me. My beautiful Anara before I even had the chance to see her with my own eyes. My beloved Aiday torn from my side, the both of us helpless. I made a vow to never be that weak again. I won't ever let Anara or Aiday see the timid man that I was, they will only ever know the strength that I have for them. Appearance My skin is a milky brown skin, my hair is closely cut, a very dark black. My face is identical to the face of Anara, her eyes, her nose, and her mouth, are all mine. Sometimes Aiday stares at us. To one or the other she always says the same thing. Sen aynı görünüyor. Magical abilities and skills My strengths were always with Dark Magic, valide told me as a child that using this magic would corrupt my soul, and I believed her. I would only use Transfiguration, and Charms. I could achieve the same or similar effects with these spell variations and keep my soul intact, and my mind at ease. Relationships Etymology Timur - Тимур (Russian, Kazakh) is a masculine Turkish, Tatar, Kazakh, Uzbek, and Russian name from the Medieval Turkic name Temür meaning "iron" Serik - Серік (Kazakh) is a masculine Kazakh name it means "support" in Kazakh. Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Married Category:Kazakh Category:July Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Kyrgyzstan Category:Aitmukhambetov Family